The invention relates to a remote controlled circuit breaker comprising a remote control unit which can be fitted to a multipole circuit breaker having an insulating case housing in each pole a system of separable contacts actuated by a switching bar between a closed position and an open position and vice-versa, said remote control unit comprising:
a mechanism equipped with a gearing-down device and operating means enabling rotation of the insulating bar between the closed and open positions, PA1 means for local display of the open or closed state of the contacts system, PA1 and lockout means for locking the contacts system in the open position providing a visible break disconnection function of the circuit breaker.
The visible break disconnection function means that the actuating and/or display devices of the circuit breaker must not be able to indicate the open state when the contacts are not effectively separated for interruption of the circuit. Likewise, locking by actuating a keylock or fitting a padlock in the open position of the circuit breaker must only be possible if the contacts are open. In the circuit breakers with add-on remote control units which are generally used, the open or closed state of the contacts information is generally given by the relative position of the pin or handle of the circuit breaker unit. Indication of the state of the contacts, and locking of the circuit breaker in the open position in this case require operation of the circuit breaker operating mechanism, with risks of putting stress on movable parts linked to the movable contacts of the different poles, notably in the case of soldered contacts.